supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Excursion Twins
Powers Lila and Liana are mutants with telepathic and psionic based powers dealing in possession, mind scanning and limited telepathy. Their powers include: * Telepathy: The twins have powerful telepathic and empathic capabilities which were never truly touched upon by Professor Xavier. They received some training with Emma Frost in that regard but their psychic prowess was nowhere near that of the White Queen's. Like most telepaths, They can can read an individual's thoughts and feelings, sift through memories, or discharge mental blasts to overwhelm opponents. It's been speculated Their possession abilities stem not as a their core mutation but a sub-power of which their other mental abilities take in the background. * Telepathic Hive Mind: The Twins have a linked hive mind, which allows them to share thoughts and maintain a continuous telepathic connection. The link is strongest when the girls are in close physical proximity. Their collective mind also allows for increased telepathic strength and shared intellect. The girls' powers are greater the sum of its parts. A stronger personality can take lead of the hive mind, but the girls still maintain their independence. ** Psychic Possession: This psionic ability allows her to project a mental energy surge that overwhelms her victims' consciousness while placing her mind in command, operating their bodies as if they were an extension of her own, experiencing what the subject's senses perceive. During the possession, her subject's higher brain functions revert to diminished levels, similar to their state in a dreamless sleep, and the subject is left with no memory of the actual possession. When The twins first takes possession of someone, they can only move her subject's body awkwardly until she acclimates herself to her new host. *** Mass Possession: Although The twins can possess multiple subjects simultaneously, their control over their subjects is fragmented as she shifts her attention from one to another. Possibly they will overcome this handicap as their experience in using their powers grows. *** Remote Possession: The twins can host individuals over a distance while maintaining their original bodies, but their control is limited. ** Mind Control: She can control her subject's actions and thought patterns allowing her to alter their perceptions and memories, and command entranced opponents to divulge information. ** Sensory Link: The twins may establish a scrying link either through partial or remote possession and gain the feelings and sensations of the target. While ranged possession means controlling a body in another location and requires them to see through her victim's eyes, she needs greater focus to control them and has sometimes appeared to be in a meditative state. * Psychic Shield: The twins generate a psychic shield that disrupts incoming psi-signatures, protecting them from all manner of psychic assaults, even from the strongest telepaths. Flawless Organic Ruby Form: Like their biological mother, the twins have the ability to transform themselves into a flexible, translucent, organic Ruby-like substance while retaining mobility. In this form, their skin is as hard as real ruby. In this state, food and water are not needed for a undetermined amount of time. Their Ruby form does not require a conscious hold and thus will remain until it is voluntarily triggered back, their Ruby forms are completely flawless. Nothing can enter or escape from their core. However, maintaining this form for extended period of time reduces their emotional capabilities. * Telepathic Immunity: While enclosed in ruby skin, the girls are immune to telepathy, but also cannot access their own psionic powers. * Superhuman Stamina: Their ruby form grants the ability to sustain peak exertion for up to a day. * Superhuman Durability: Their ruby form augments their skin, bone, and muscle to become stronger and harder than human. They're completely impervious in their ruby form. * Compartmental Diamond Transformation: The twins can selectively transform discrete parts of their bodies. Cosmic Energy Manipulation: * Flight: The twins have the ability to levitate themselves and fly through the air at tremendous speeds, fast enough to make their movements virtually undetectable by any kind of sensor or tracking device. * Immortality: '''The Twins are virtually immortal, or their aging process is greatly slow. * '''Chronokinesis: The twins can create temporal pockets out to at least 500 meters, which place anyone and everything, excepting those they wishes not to be affected, in it to be rendered into a stasis-like condition. * Teleportation: The twinscan teleport themselves psionically, but prefers not to do so, since, like other Eternals, they finds the self-teleportation process physically unpleasant. They can also teleport other people along with himself. *